Living
by DayLightDove
Summary: A collection of one-shots and arcs spinning off of my story Taken that take place before, after, and even during the story itself. Going through Rin's life as he lived with his demonic family in Gehenna and all the drama, humor, and craziness that comes with it. (HIATUS)
1. The Beginning

**OK so this is the first chapter of the Taken collection fic! YAY! This chapter is just going to start things off ok?**

 **I don't own BE/ANE but I do own the fanfic Taken.**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Then somewhere hidden in a wooded area, a half-human, half-demon was born. His name was Rin. His hair was navy blue and he had shockingly blue eyes. His ears where like that of an elf and there were two stubs on his back near his shoulder blades. He had a thin navy blue tail that if stroked, you could feel fur, it also had a tuff of fur at the end. Blue fire surrounded the youth but did not harm it. His mother, Akimi, held him close, the flames never burning her. She had golden hair that was shoulder length and bangs that were to the left. She had blue eyes that shined like the morning sky. Akimi was an exorcist, but she would be punished for this, barring the child of a demon. And not just any demon, no anyone could tell that by the blue flames this child was the son of Satan.

Akimi was waiting for the Gehenna Gate to open so she and her child could leave Assiah, Earth.

Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Akimi! What are you doing?"

She held the child closer to her and turn towards the voice. Shiro Fujimoto. Akimi thought he would be there to congratulate Yuri on her child. Yes she knew about her child, they were friends after all. But then again he's probably her to do something with Rin. He is the spawn of Satan after all.

She glared, "Why are you here Shiro?"

"Akimi you can't keep that child! You know what the Grigori will order if they find him! If they find you!" Shiro said.

"You and I both know they already know. In fact that's why you're here isn't it?" Akimi said bitterly.

"Akimi..." Shiro began, but was interrupted by Akimi.

"Do not worry. I am heading to Gehenna with Rin to raise him. I know he wouldn't be treated kindly if he were to stay in Assiah, and I do not wish for my darling to destroy anyone to get to his son."

"Akimi how are you going to survive in Gehenna!? I'm surprised you survived that monster's birth!"

"He is not a monster! He is a child!" Just then a demon walked in on them. Shiro got out his gun but as he was about to shoot the demon Akimi spoke, 'Is it here?" The demon nodded. "Good. Shiro don't stop me. If you do not wish to kill this child, and I know you don't, then let me go."

Shiro stood there for a moment then lowered his gun. He watched Akimi was picked up by the demon and Rin's face showing as she was picked up. The child smiled at him as he and his mother were carried away.

Akimi smiled down at her son as the demon carried them to the black gate that waited for them. Her little Rin looked cute as he smiled back at her friend and his possibly future enemy. The face of innocence.

She felt the inky feeling of the tar like substance surround her as the three sunk into the Gehenna Gate. With one last glance at Assiah's sky, she pressed her child close to her and they sunk into the dark depths, sinking into the home of demons. Then, everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once more, she was surrounded by warmth. Around her body she felt the comfort of a cushion and the warmth of blankets over her body. Before her was a beautiful sight. Strikingly blue eyes gazed lovingly into her own sky blue ones. A smile graced the man's face when he saw her eyes flicker open.

"You're awake." He whispered out.

"S-Satan?" She asked trying to gain a grip on her surroundings.

"Yes my dear Akimi." He responded, his midnight hair framing his face. She gave him a smile in return before something dawn on her. "Rin! Where is he? Where is our child!?" She fought to sit up in a frantic search for her new born son.

Satan reacted quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Sh, calm down, our child's safe, see? You both made it." He moved out of her vision so her sight was met with a wooden crib across the room, a familiar baby sleeping in it. Akimi breathed out a small sigh of relief at the sight of her child.

"So, Rin?" Satan asked with a smile as he turned to his wife.

Akimi flushed. "What? Do you not like it? I just thought it seemed fitting for him and-"

Satan cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "I like it. You're right, it does seem fitting. Rin, Prince of Gehenna." He hummed before pulling his finger away and replacing its spot with his lips. Akimi smiled into the kiss, however, they broke apart when the door was suddenly busted down.

"Where are they?!" A turquoise haired man shouted as he dashed into the room. "Where's my baby brother!?"

"Father said not to come in here until he said so!" A blonde man said following in after.

"Does it matter? We're in here already." A man with fiery hair asked also walking in with a huff.

"I just want to see my little baby brother." A white haired man laughed. He was followed by three more demons but they were silent as they walked in. One had brown hair, one had green hair, and the other with black hair. They seemed to be the only ones who noticed that both Satan and Akimi were glaring at the group.

"BOYS!" Satan growled at the group causing them to all turn sheepishly towards him. "I told you _not_ to enter this room until I said it was alright!"

"I'm sorry father, I tried to stop them." The blonde apologized with a bow, light green eyes showing his sincerity.

"Are you our new mother?" The brunette asked bluntly causing Akimi to blush.

"W-Well I…"

"Only if you want her to be, I don't think she'll mind, would you darling?" Satan turned towards his sweetheart, waiting for her opinion on the mater.

"Ni, I don't mind, I guess." She responded. "If you don't mind but, what are your names?"

"Akimi, these are seven of my eight sons, well nine I guess now." He said that part with a smile before motioning to each as he said their names. "Lucifer, Egyn, Iblis, Astaroth, Beelzebub, Amiamon, and Azazel."

"The demon kings."

"That's right. As for my son, Samuel, you've most likely met him. He spends his time on Assiah and I believe goes by the name…oh what was it again? ...hm…I think it started with an M or something."

"Mephisto Pheles." Lucifer answered.

"Yes…well, he'll always be Samuel to me." Satan huffed.

"Can we see him?" Egyn suddenly blurted out. "Can we see our baby brother?!"

"How do you know it's a boy? Akimi asked.

"Father told us, but that doesn't matter. Can we see him?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Of course." She looked over to Satan who had gone over to the crib and picked up his young son. He carried the baby back over and placed him in his mother's arms. Akimi shifted Rin until the baby lay comfortably in her arms and them spoke.

"Boy's meet your baby brother, Rin." They each reacted differently but each was positive. Well, ok, so Azazel and Beelzebub showed no emotion but it was still positive in her book. As she watched each member of her new family interact with the baby in her arms, making him laugh and giggle with joy, wiggling his little arms and tail, she couldn't help but smile.

This would be an interesting life worth living and she wouldn't change it for a thing.

* * *

 **So that was that! I'm not sure if you remember that beginning part in the original story of Taken so ya.**

 **You are all free to suggest any arcs or one-shots you'd like to see in this. Whether it's from Taken or not just feel free to suggest stuff!.**

 **Also feel free to review, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


	2. Lost and Found

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

 **I'm finally updating! YAY! Ok this chapter was suggested by Randomly Talented and I hope it turned out ok!**

 **I don't own BE/ANE**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Takes place before Taken.**

* * *

"He's what!?" Egyn exclaimed.

They didn't know what had happened. One moment, Rin was right in front of Amaimon, the next the toddler was gone. At first, Amaimon didn't really do anything, simply just looked around the room in hopes of spotting the child. When he didn't find him anywhere, the demon king he finally went to inform the other members of the family. Let's just say, Egyn was not taking it well.

"Look, Egyn, we'll find him." Lucifer said trying to calm his brother. "Just take a deep breath and calm down."

"I can't calm down! Our poor baby brother could be out there, hurt or scared and we are just in here not doing anything about it! Oh, poor Rin! I do hope he'd ok! An-"

"Egyn!" Akimi snapped at him making him pause at her tone of voice. "You need to calm down. We will not find my son with you freaking out. He could not have left the castle seeing as he cannot fly yet and the guards would have stopped him from leaving."

Egyn took a deep breath. "You're right. I apologize for my behavior."

"Good." Iblis mumbled. He had been getting a headache from the other's worried rambles and was happy it was stopped. He gained a glare of the turquoise haired man but he ignored it.

"Now, we'll split up to find Rin. If you do, bring him back here to the garden." Akimi spoke. "Or, if he's here, keep him here and get the others. We'll split up into groups and come back together when we've searched everywhere. Egyn, you go with Lucifer and Amaimon. Iblis can go with Beelzebub and Astaroth. Satan and I will go with Azazel. Alright?" She looked at everyone. There were no objections. "Good now split!"

They all went in there different directions. The search had begun.

* * *

Iblis, Astaroth, and Beelzebub were checking the lower levels of the castle hoping to find any trace of their younger brother.

"That kid better be alright." Iblis huffed as he looked in the third room he was assigned. "I'd rather not have father throwing flames everywhere and Akimi actually start fretting."

"Aw, you have a heart!" Astaroth joked and only snickered at the glare he got from the other.

"Our brother has a very curious nature." Beelzebub spoke up. "I wonder were that will get him in the future, exploring things he shouldn't be. He'll probably get into a lot of trouble."

"Eh, it's a good thing you're not with Egyn." Astaroth laughed. "You'd make him have another freak out with all this crazy predicting." Beelzebub only stared back with his large eyes making the Demon King of Rot rub his neck nervously.

"So~." He drew out. "Have either of you found something?"

"No." Iblis said then he sighed. "I doubt the kids even down here."

Then they heard a familiar giggle, making them all freeze. They look at each other, before running in the destination of the giggle. As they drew closer, they could hear the patter of Rin's bare feet as he ran down the stone halls. When it went silent, they quickly turned the corner where the sound had stopped, only to find a dead end.

"W-What?!" Astaroth gasped. "But that was Rin! H-He was here! Where did he…how did he-"

"Perhaps he found a secret doorway." Beelzebub offered. "We may have lived here for more than a thousand years but I find there are always more places to discover."

"True."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Iblis growled as he began to bang on the stone wall before him. The other two joined in, trying to find some opening that the boy could have slipped through.

They came up empty. With a growl, Iblis turned around and stomped off, the other two following after taking one more look around. As they left, none of them seemed to notice the crack in the corner of the ceiling and the small giggles coming from it.

* * *

"Oh we're never going to find him!" Egyn moaned as he and his partners searched their level of the floors.

"Not with that attitude we're not." Lucifer scolded.

"Do you think we can do this as a game later?" Amaimon asked.

"Maybe when Rin is older and not at risk." Lucifer sighed. "Have you two found anything?"

"NO!" Egyn cried out while Amaimon just shook his head.

"Well, he has to be in the castle somewhere. He doesn't even know how to fly yet, so he shouldn't be hidden for long." Lucifer said.

"But maybe, Rin is playing a game." Amaimon offered.

"Game, Game!" A small voice cheer down the halls. They all looked at each other before taking off down the hall. They thought they saw Rin standing in the middle of the hallway before taking off, and they instantly followed, illusion or not. The toddler had turned into a room and they followed. When they entered, they found it was one of the lounging rooms and, with Lucifer quickly shutting the door, they began to search the room.

"Rin! Rin, please come out!" Egyn called desperately checking everywhere he could.

"Rin, you need to stop this now." Lucifer called out.

"Hmm, now where could the little prince be hiding?" Amaimon hummed treating it like a game of hide and seek. His sharp hearing caught a sound over by the lounge's fireplace. Going over to it, Amaimon peaked around the bricks and into the fireplace, but there was nothing. He took a chance in looking up, but he found nothing once again. He thought he saw something flutter way up in the chimney, but as Lucifer pointed out earlier, Rin didn't know how to fly yet.

"How is he not here?!" Egyn moaned.

"I don't know, but we'll find him." With that Lucifer led the way out of the room. Amaimon took one last glance back before walking away. They never heard the body softly his the ground and quiet gasping from how much it took to keep flying for that long.

* * *

"I swear when I find that boy, he's going to be grounded for life." Akimi huffed as she stomped down the halls and back to the garden. They had checked all of the upstairs but had come up empty.

"I will give him points for hiding this long." Satan murmured getting a glare from his wife. "What?! For the limited amount of areas he has, the boy is doing an excellent job of hiding. I don't know, what do you think Azazel?"

Walking behind them, Azazel just stared ahead, ignoring them. He gave Satan a glance when he was addressed but otherwise just continued looking him his own away.

"Aaaannnyyyyway." Satan drew out awkwardly when Azazel stayed silent. "I'm sure he'll turn out eventually."

Akimi glanced at the sky at his words when they entered the garden. "Dear, it's almost been a whole day and he hasn't shown up."

"I wouldn't say that." They turned to see Lucifer, Amaimon, and Egyn approaching.

"Why is that?"

"We thought we heard him later." Egyn said. "I mean, I thought we saw him, but when we followed him into the room he ran in, we wasn't there!"

"You too." Astaroth commented as he and his group joined them. "We had the same. Chased him into a dead end and he wasn't there."

Akimi buried her face in her hands and cried. "Oh, where is my baby boy!"

"Don't cry mommy!" They all jerked to see Rin sitting on the balcony on the highest level of the castle looking down with a sad expression.

"RIN!" They all cried when seeing the toddler.

"Hi!" He waved. "That was a fun game!"

"I'm sorry but the game is over now, Rin." Akimi demanded to the little boy.

"Aw! Ok then." With that Rin stood up and it looked like he was going to head inside when his foot slipped and he was falling.

"RIN!" Both Egyn and Akimi cried in horror. Satan shot off the ground to go catch his boy when he froze a few seconds when he saw Rin staying in the air by frantically flapping his wings enough to keep air under him. Shaking out of his shock, Satan continued forward until he took the small boy in his arms, getting a whine from him.

"But daddy! I was flying!" Rin cried as Satan brought them down to the ground.

"Oh my baby!" Akimi cried taking him into her arms. "Are you hurt?! Oh you're in big trouble young man!"

"I'm sorry mommy." Rin said with a sorrowful look melting his mother's heart.

"I know, but you still scared me Rin."

"Akimi, dear," She turned to her husband. "I think it's time we taught Rin how to fly."

* * *

 **SO that was that! I hope it was good!**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, suggest, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
